


Любовь

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Love, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: О чувствах Лютора к Брейниаку.
Relationships: Lex Lutor//Brainiak
Kudos: 1





	Любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Мои вкусы и восприятия очень специфичны.

Иногда Лютору казалось, что это была любовь. Истинная, неизгладимая. Наивысшее чувство, что вообще способен испытывать человеческий разум. Чувство, способное преодолеть все на своем пути. Смести миры, пронестись через всю Вселенную. Чувство, толкающее на созидание и разрушение. И ничто больше не имело значения кроме него. Любовь - ее так превозносили, но свою он считал особенной. Для него любовь значила куда больше, чем о ней было принято говорить.  
Любовь к жажде познания.  
Он полюбил Брейниака. С тех пор, как они перестали быть вместе, он мог думать только о нем. Только об одном желании - снова быть с ним. Стать богом и переделать Вселенную. Это было взаимно. Брейниак хотел того же. Посчастливилось испытать лучшее, что предлагала Вселенная - взаимную любовь. Взаимное созидание. Взаимное стремление к могуществу познания.  
Они так прекрасно дополняли друг друга. Брейниак обладал бесконечно ценной, безгранично обширной информацией, но совершенно не знал, что с ней делать. Лютор жаждал знаний и отлично понимал, куда их употребить.  
Он поклялся, что вернет Брейниака к жизни, чтобы они смогли снова быть вместе. Это и правда прозвучало как клятва в вечной любви. Он посвятил этому всю жизнь, сделал все, что мог, и постарался сделать даже больше.  
Лютор всегда замечал в себе некоторую склонность к цифровым формам жизни. Именно рядом с ними он очень отчетливо ощущал свое превосходство. Разница мышления оказалась совсем не в их пользу. Плевать на слабое и больное тело - зато у него был прекрасный человеческий мозг, способный на воображение и свободу воли. Делающий его личностью, самолично решающей свое предназначение. Как же он все это в себе любил. Как же хотел поделиться этим с Брейниаком взамен на знания. Этот симбиоз был лучшим, что с ним вообще произошло.  
Мало кто выдерживал его отвратительный характер. Но Брейниаку на это было плевать. Его ценности слишком сильно отличались от человеческих. В нем не было ничего лишнего. Кое-чего ему все же не хватало - но Лютор мог это дать.  
Познав любовь, он не мог больше стремиться ни к чему другому. Жаль, что любимых было так больно терять. Но он не сдался. Никогда бы не сдался. Он прошел через всю Вселенную, чтобы вернуть Брейниака. Чтобы снова слиться с ним в экстазе научных познаний и созидания наивысшего уровня.  
Жаль. Жаль, что все оказалось зря.


End file.
